Gundam secrets
by DBZVelena
Summary: Yaoi hints, for a laugh about the GW guy's


Gundam Secrets

* * *

**Title**: Duo's Secret  
**Author**: DBZVelena  
**Disclaimer**: All GW stuff is not mine. If it was, I'd be rich. Since I'm not, there for I don't own them. Story is mine do, if ya steal anything from the story that * is mine *. Then I'll come over and * Curses for an hour in Dutch *. So ya get what I mean!  
**Rating**: Humor I think, not sure about anything ells.  
**Notes**: This is my first GW fic, so if its bad, please shoot me, before I start on the next one.  
  
_Duo_: You sure I can do this?  
_Author_: Yes, who would read the first Fanfic of an unknown Author anyway……  
_Duo_: You got a point, ok lets do this.

* * *

"The strong pilot wrapped his arms around the young girl."  
Duo sighed, as he read that line again. He was inside DeathScythe, supposedly doing repairs and maintenance to his precious Gundam. But he was actually rereading one of his favorite romance novels.  
It was written by Maxine Gundam. Of course that's just a writers Alias, but Duo loved it none the less. In fact those were his favorite. He always felt that the writer had to be a pilot her self, since she captured all those emotions so well. Duo just loved his novels, they made him feel good inside.  
And since he, being Shinigami, God of death and all, he simply could not let anybody close. Cause they would die. So the best alternative for his love craving heart were those romance novels. When ever Duo got a chance, he'd sneak off and buy a few. He then stashed those in his hiding place on DeathScythe. And when ever he got a chance, he'd be reading them inside his Gundam. With a lone flashlight for company. Why wouldn't Duo just read in his room? Well, Duo would rather be dead, than have any one of those guy's find out. It was his secret, and he had no intention to ever tell anybody.  
Your probably wondering how Duo got hooked on those romance novels. Since he's more the "I read Comic's" kind a guy. Well it was all due to his huge curiosity. During his training, Duo had seen a girl reading a book. Sometimes giggling, sometimes gasping. It drove him nuts with curiosity. So when one time he noticed that the girl had forgotten her book. So Duo picked it up and started reading. In no time he was hooked, so he "borrowed" the book and after that, Duo would regularly sneak away and buy a few. Always careful no body saw him or what he read. Now there is a story about one of those times Duo snuck out, but that's for another time. 

* * *

_Author_: Now that wasn't bad was it?  
_Duo_: Yea, and after telling ya 

* * *

**Title**: Heero's secret   
**Author**: DBZVelena   
**Rating**: Humor I think….  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the chars, but the story……ALL MINE!!!!  
**Notes**: Well I'm still alive so * somebody * must have liked it.  
  
_Heero_: Why should I tell you anything at all?  
_Author_: Its either this or a lemon with…..Master Roshi from DBZ.  
_* Heero swallows hard *  
Heero_: You convinced me!  
//Anything except that old perv//

* * *

"The blue eyed Pilot looked up, as the beautiful youth entered the hangar."  
Heero was typing away at his next chapter of his newest romance novel. He had finished his reports hours ago. But no body dared disturb him wile he's typing. Even when they did, he'd glare at them and they would leave him alone again.  
Your probably wondering "Heero? Writing novels? That cold frog?" But He's not cold at all. He just needs a way to express his emotions without them interfering with his missions. So he expresses them through his main character. A 21th century pilot. Incorporating his own experiences and feelings in to the story. And publishing them under the name Maxine Gundam.  
It had started after Heero had realized he needed to express his emotions, cause bottling them up did no good. Then he saw a writing contest on the web. "Write a romance novel." Prize was a trip somewhere and a contract if desired. Heero had entered just to see if he was any good at that sort of thing. He won of course. So he took the contract under absolute anonymity. And the story's that he writes are first encrypted. Heero would then send them to an anonymous mail address, and after decryption it would be published. Right now Heero works hard on his 5th book. He doesn't want to disappoint his fan's.

* * *

_Author_: Now that wasn't so bad was it?  
_Duo, hiding in the closet,_ Heero is Maxine? Whahahahahaha……….   
_Heero_: First I'm going to kill you Duo, and then the Author!  
_Duo_: Eeeeeeeeep  
_* Takes of running, under wile still laughing about the Maxine thing. *  
* Heero running right behind him, waiving his gun in the air. *_

* * *

**Title**: Trowa's secret  
**Author**: DBZVelena  
**Rating**: Humor I suppose, if not tell me!  
**Disclaimer**: Guy's not mine, story is!  
**Notes**: I'm still here…well actually I'm writing this at work. My muse couldn't wait till we got home. 

_Author_: Come on Trowa, its not bad.  
_Trowa_: ……  
_Author_: Come on Duo and Heero have already been through this.  
_Trowa_: ……ok.

* * *

"I would do anything for you, my blond angel. I would go to hell and back just for you."  
Trowa is sitting behind his desk. Writing yet another love letter to Quatre. Not that Quatre will ever get them. No Trowa would not dare give one single of his letters. Each of them being terribly personal.  
Trowa was just content loving, "his Quatre" as he lovingly called him to himself, from afar. Trowa would us his bangs to hid that he was looking at his true love. Well staring was more like it, since he had a hard time trying not to look * all * the time.  
It had started when they had first met. First thing that shot through Trowa's head was "Who is that Blond Angel?" Trowa had at first been very surprised at his own intense reaction to Quatre. Since he had never felt like that before, especially since it was a guy. But after a wile Trowa found that the best way to deal with his unanswered love, was to write it all down.  
After a wile that had evolved in to the love letters Trowa writes now. After finishing his latest letter, Trowa seals it in a blank envelope and puts it in the box that contains his latest letters. Not all, since that's to much to carry around. Just those of last week…….a couple dozen of them.

* * *

_Author_: See all done. Not half as painful as the dentist.  
_Trowa_: Maybe to you…..  
_* Trowa gets up and leaves the room. *_

* * *

**Title**: Quatre's secret  
**Author**: DBZVelena   
**Rating**: Humor and then some, whatever.  
**Disclaimer**: The usual, boy's not mine! Story is!  
**Notes**: Boy I'm bored at work, and my muse won't let me stop. * sighs * Ok, here is part 4 in the "secret" series. Have fun. 

_Quatre_: Why am I doing this again?  
_Author_: Cause Duo, Heero and Trowa did it too. And I'll let ya read those when we're done.  
_Quatre_: Good, just making sure.  
_Author_: ……….

* * *

" God he's so sexy. If only I could….."  
Quatre is alone in his room, meditating. Or so it seems to anybody walking in. They can't see what Quatre is really doing.  
He's using the Zero system to look into the heads of his team mates. A total break of their privacy. If they knew of course. Witch they don't.  
Right now Quatre is listening to Trowa's thoughts. They make him all warm inside. Why Quatre hadn't looked in Trowa's head before, he didn't know. But it had something to do with the feelings he had for the silent guy. Feelings Quatre wasn't prepared for. But that's another story. Quatre had found out that the zero system made it possible not just to feel the pain of his team mates, but also their joy, happiness, sadness, rage, and all the other emotions. So after some experimenting, Quatre found out he could read their thoughts if he concentrated on that 1 person.  
It wasn't long before Quatre was hooked. Finding out what Duo thought was very interesting. To say the least, Heero and Wufei were also "scanned". And Quatre loved it.  
But what he found in Trowa's mind, well lets just say Quatre ended the meditation and headed strait for Trowa's room. A lock was heard, but lets not be rude and lets just leave those 2 ok… ^.^ 

* * *

_Author_: Well?  
_Quatre_: Hand over the other versions!   
_Author_: Not until I have backup copies.  
_Quatre_: I'll pay you a million dollar.  
_* Author thinks it over. *_  
_Author_: Sorry Quatre, But Anime dollars are not accepted.  
_* Quatre Growls. *  
* Author slowly backs up and makes a run for the door.*  
Author_: See ya, got 1 more to do!

* * *

**Title**: Wufei's secret  
**Author**: DBZVelena  
**Rating**: Humor, I think……  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the guy's story is mine, please don't flame me if you think it sucks.  
**Note**: I would like to thank everybody for providing ideas for Wu-man's secret. Especially Deathangelgw for the Whitney Houston's 'I'm every Woman' idea. I liked that one a lot! 

_Wufei_: Why would I tell you a thing?  
_Author_: or I might tell them a worse secret you * really * don't want anybody to know!  
_* Author points at the list of ideas submitted on GWaddictions Messageboard. *  
Author_: well?  
_* Wufei swallows. *  
Wufei:_ Ok I'll cooperate, but remember if you mention anything expect that 1 lil secret, I'll let you see my sword up close!  
_Author_: Ok, but I'm not really impressed by that sword of yours.  
_Wufei:_ WHAT???  
_Author_: Lets just start ok? Then it 'll be over soon.  
_Wufei_: Ok

* * *

"I'm every woman, lalalalal……."  
The door is closed, and locked. The room is sound proof, and Wufei is singing and dancing to a song that if anybody knew would destroy his reputation.  
Wearing not is usual outfit but a dress like the singer of that song would have worn, Wufei is totally in a different world. Dancing to the beat, hair lose. If ya saw him, ya could mistake him for a girl, well almost anyway.  
When the song is over, Wufei goes to his little altar, were a big picture of Whitney Houston is surrounded with candles. This is Wufei's way to release stress and let go of the war and everything in it. By pretending he's somebody ells, by pretending he's not a pilot in a war. Instead he's a 20th century female singer. Singing old songs that even Duo wouldn't listen to.  
And he's good at it too. He can actually reach those high notes. Only he ends up coughing bad afterwards. And Whitney is his Idol. He prays to her every time he comes back from a mission. Thankful that he survived it.  
That's also why Wufei doesn't want anybody near his stuff. They might find the picture. Or worse, his dress. After every time he sings that song, he realizes that it be a real weird picture if anybody saw him. Him out of all people, the one that always looks down on woman. But he cant help it. He's hooked.  
It had started when he was training alone, and the oldie station that was playing classics had played that song. Before Wufei had even realized it, he was no longer training, instead he was swaying his body to the beat, singing along as if he had heard the song a million times before.  
So Wufei had taped the song, and would listen to it to release stress. And one thing led to another. And now he has several pictures of Whitney, that he adores, a dress that is a replica of what Whitney had worn so long ago, and an original recording of the song. But if anybody even dares to come near those stuff, Wufei can draw his sword real quick. And you won't know what hit ya.

* * *

_Author_: I think they're not around, so I can post this stuff on the Messageboard.  
_* Author smiles to her self. *  
Author_: How in the world could they think I would keep this a secret, people would love this to much!  
_* GW-guy's walk in the room. *  
* Author sees the angry guy's.*  
Author_: uho, I think I'd better vamoose, if anybody thinks I should do more of this stuff just tell me ok?  
_* Author takes off, with all 5 G-boy's hot in pursuit.*_


End file.
